Dresden Slate
by mistralax
Summary: Post-series. Adolf K. Weissman ahora tiene una nueva vida como Isana Yashiro, despues de todas las dicultades que habìa vivido recientemente en una guerra entre clanes pensaba que podrìa vivir tranquilamente junto a su nueva "familia"
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K. serà un fic largo a ver como queda esto. Será un fic Kuroh/Shiro algo dramatico. De Momento espero que lo disfruten, disculpen lo corto del cap.

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Semi Au, leve Daikaku/Weissman.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Dresden Slate**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo I****"**

* * *

_Año 1945._

Aquello parecía el infierno mismo, la ciudad en la que había crecido él y su hermana solo eran ruinas, resultado de la guerra a la que había contribuido, él como científico realmente no había pensado en las consecuencias, solo le había interesado tener la oportunidad de investigar y desarrollar sus experimentos, creía que podría lograr algo bueno de todo aquello, pero ahora no quedaba más que destrucción, su hermana también había muerto con la ciudad, el dolor que sentía era terrible, algo que nunca antes había sentido, era como se sentía perder a un ser querido, su única familia, en consecuencia a sus actos se había hecho con el poder que tanto investigaba y que ahora lo castigaba, desde un principio no lo quería para sí mismo pero debía ser la carga que debía llevar.

Había tratado de acabar con su vida, y con temor poner el cañón de una pistola en su sien, pensaba que sería liberado pero era algo efímero, no tardaba mucho para que volviera darse cuenta de que seguía vivo y no podía morir.

"Soy un monstruo" pensó.

Volvió intentar atentar contra su vida pero entonces el Teniente, aquel que se había convertido en su amigo durante aquel periodo de tiempo en el cual todo parecía feliz.

Daikaku le miraba con cierta tristeza, podía leer claramente su mirada.

- Weissman, es suficiente, por favor - le dijo quitándole el arma de las manos. Inesperadamente le había atraído hacia su cuerpo apresándolo entre sus brazos, estaba paralizado, apenas podía oír el latir del corazón del Teniente sobre el grueso uniforme, sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas fueron derramadas.

Ese día había tomado una decisión, se aislaría de todo, todo aquello a su alrededor, no quería causar más daños.

Estaba frente a la puerta de Dresden junto su querido amigo.

- Me iré y no volveré, quizás no nos veamos más - el japonés le miró con una expresión shockeada.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- Iré a un lugar lejano, he conseguido financiar el Himmelreich, solo debo partir.

- Te estás apresurando Weissman, no...

- Está bien así, Chui - le calló con un tono apacible - Solo te pediré un favor, quiero que protejas la Dresden Slate, seguramente algo maravilloso vendrá de ella en un futuro - miró con cierta nostalgia a la gran roca - Quizás tu también puedas ser elegido por ella, eres alguien generoso, Chui.

* * *

Aquella había sido su última conversación antes de irse, y abandonar el mundo terrenal, mientras se dignaba a observar todo desde el cielo como si fuese algún dios, no podía evitar burlarse de sí mismo por su atrevimiento, pero no se tenía permitido estar entre ellos de nuevo.

Creía que el vino le había afectado un poco, a su edad era algo notorio que le afectara, después de todo no era tan buen bebedor como quisiera pensar, sus vasallos se encargaban de vigilarle que no consumiera más de la cuenta, puesto que debería estar sobrio para tomar alguna decisión importante en cualquier momento.

- Solo espero que te encuentres bien, Weissman - dijo con sinceridad, sabiendo que su querido amigo ahora tenía una nueva vida y agradecía que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, alguien amable y travieso que gustaba hacer bromas, a veces eran bromas crueles, lo sabía porque él había sido víctima de muchas de ellas pero muchas veces las soportaba con tal de verle sonreír en aquel ambiente tan hostil en el que estaban.

De pronto un gran estruendo se hizo sentir, sacudiendo la torre donde se encontraba, la alarma se había encendido y solo había dejado caer su copa al ver a uno de sus vasallos entrar bruscamente a su habitación.

- ¡Señor! ¡Es urgente, nos atacan!

- ¡¿Qué?! - no había tiempo de explicaciones - ¿Quien es el enemigo?

- No ha sido identificado, señor. Pero han avanzado al sótano, me temo que su objetivo es...

- No puede ser - salió de prisa de donde se encontraba bajando en el ascensor, podía seguir escuchando los estruendos, parecían querer despistar su atención y la de los suyos, rápidamente había llegado al nivel de máxima seguridad, donde tenía aquel tesoro importante que le habían confiado proteger.

Cuando llegó no había nada más que silencio cosa que no le dio buena espina. Vio la puerta de la bóveda abierta, evidentemente forzada, maldijo sin reparo alguno esperando encontrar al maleante pero lo que vio dentro le dejó helado, petrificado que hasta sus piernas temblaron.

- No puede ser.

La puerta de Dresden había desaparecido sin rastro alguno.

No podía pensar claramente.

- Señor, me han informado que el enemigo se ha retirado.

- Ya veo - trataba de pensar en algo - ¡Investiguen al enemigo y rastréenlo!

- ¡Si, señor!

- También quiero que convoques una junta urgente para los reyes que quedan en la ciudad.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? apenas estoy comenzando con una fumada mía, que pretende ser un fic largo de uno cinco-seis capítulos, dejaré por un rato los oneshot ya que no me apetece últimamente, veré como se desarrolla esto y no muero en el intento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquì nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Semi Au, leve Kuroh/Shiro.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Dresden Slate**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo II****"**

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, apenas podía avanzar, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con mucho esfuerzo trataba de mantenerse en pie entre aquella oscuridad, caminaba hacia alguna dirección sin preguntarse si era la correcta solo sabía que debía avanzar en alguna dirección, apretó su mano para asegurarse de que tenía a Kotowari en sus manos.

Se preguntó ¿Dónde estaban Neko y Shiro? algo le preocupaba más bien le angustiaba con cada paso que daba. No era capaz de ver su propia imagen o sus brazos y piernas. Quiso llamarles pero su voz parecía un sonido hueco y no obtenía respuesta. Pero repentinamente una luz muy brillante le cegó como si fuese la luz a final de un túnel, sin darse cuenta estaba en un escenario conocido.

Era la ciudad de Ashinaka, solo que lucía muy diferente, estaba completamente en ruinas. Los edificios a su alrededor en total devastación, acero, concreto y vidrio era lo que podía ver en el panorama, por más que se esforzara no era capaz de ver a alguna persona o tener una pista acerca de los habitantes de la ciudad. Alzó su vista al cielo gris pudiendo identificar la espada de Damocles de su actual rey, sin dudarlo mucho corrió en dirección a la cual apuntaba, a medida que se acercaba podía ver con detalle como la espada parecía desecha, se comenzaba a fragmentar como si augurara lo peor, el miedo le invadió. No muy lejos pudo ver al joven de cabellos albinos.

- ¡Shiro! - gritó con desesperación acercándose al albino que le daba la espalda, apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarle y girarle casi de manera brusca hacia él.

- ¿Kuroh? - su voz sonaba desconcertada, como si estuviera confundido.

- Shiro, ¿pero qué ha ocurrido aquí?

- Kuroh...- parecía que le quería decir algo pero de pronto pudo apreciar en esa expresión calmada una de sorpresa, el albino parecía que tuviera dificultades para hablar e incluso respirar, sus labios estaban separados pero apenas pudo denotar un quejido y entonces algo que le asustó por completo.

Sangre.

Sangre salía de sus labios, deslizándose por la comisura de su boca.

- Kuroh...- su voz sonaba lastimera, la mirada de Shiro bajó hacia su pecho y la suya también viendo con horror como sostenía a Kotowari de la empuñadura y la hoja filosa de acero atravesaba el cuerpo del albino manchando la camisa inmaculada. Su cuerpo tembló por completo al sentir como Shiro perdía fuerzas y se recargaba en su cuerpo.

- Shiro! - sin perder mucho tiempo extrajo la espada lanzándola a un lado viendo como el albino perdía mucha sangre, ¿qué ocurría?¿por qué no se curaba como aquella vez?

- Es porque esa espada si puede matar a un rey, creí que te lo había dicho - una voz conocida para él se escuchó.

Se giró viendo allí de pie a su maestro Miwa Ichigen que tenía una expresión muy seria.

- Yo... ¡maestro! ¡yo no deseaba hacer eso, yo nunca atacaría a Shiro!

- Eso no es lo que dicen tus acciones Kuroh, has matado al rey de plata, al rey inmortal...

Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, su respiración era agitada y tenía algunas gotas resbalar por su frente por lo que supuso que estaba sudando, luego de unos segundos trató de calmarse y tomar una bocanada de aire, no era capaz de ver casi nada en la habitación, apenas si se filtraba un poco de la luz de la luna pero todo estaba a oscuras, trató de no moverse mucho viendo a su lado al albino descansar cerca suyo, un gran suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando logró procesar que aquello había sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Agradecía que el albino tuviera un sueño pesado, parecía ni haberse percatado de la brusquedad con la que había despertado, se trató de acomodar para volver a dormir.

Aquella era una cama un poco más grande que una individual pero era suficiente que los tres durmieran allí, por supuesto Neko en su forma animal. Él no tenía problema alguno por dormir en el suelo o en un futón -que no tenían- pero Shiro había insistido para que compartieran la cama, realmente creía que era algo del cual no debería gozar pero lo hacía ya que negarse a algo que Shiro desease traía consecuencias como que se molestase un poco o simplemente pusiera una expresión triste en su rostro mientras hacia un melodrama, sí al final había sido manipulado por ese maestro en las mentiras y el engaño.

Observó calmadamente el rostro de Shiro, su respiración acompasada, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, en un acto inconsciente había pasado su mano por su mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, luego bajando lentamente hasta donde estaban sus labios de los cual escapaba una respiración calmada.

Como si hubiera sentido un choque eléctrico apartó su mano, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? comenzó a preguntarse, si tan solo se hubiera dejado llevar por sus instintos un poco más estaba seguro de que le besaría, su cuerpo se aceleró ante la sola idea de probar aquellos labios, pero había otra cosa que le impedía seguir avanzando, Shiro era su rey, y además estaba aprovechando que estaba dormido e indefenso para hacer algo tan rastrero sin su consentimiento.

Algunas horas habían pasado de aquel incidente que solo él conocía, se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, no había tardado mucho para que Shiro y Neko le hicieran compañía, Shiro estaba arreglando la mesa junto con Neko ansiosos por la primera comida. No se hizo esperar sirviendo en sus platos su debida porción, la cara de esos dos felices mientras degustaban su comida lo era todo para él en ese momento, de rojo había lanzado su mirada a una esquina de la habitación donde descansaba Kotowari.

No se había atrevido a tocarla en lo que llevaba despierto, ¿sentía temor acaso? no debía, Kotowari le había sido confiada por su maestro, pero estaba claro que esa espada era muy peligrosa, era una de las armas con la cual podría matar a un rey al instante, su maestro confiaba en su juicio y que no la usaría para malos fines pero aquel sueño le había dejado desconcertado, aunque Shiro fuera el rey inmortal, un rey que diferente en toda la regla a los demás reyes, podría ser seguro que con ella se le podría quitar la vida, tembló ante la sola posibilidad, pero el nunca le haría daño a Shiro, había hecho un juramento, él le protegería.

- Kuroh, quiero más - escuchó la voz del albino llamándole mientras extendía el cuenco en sus manos.

- ¿Eh? si, en seguida - tomó el cuenco para echar una porción de arroz, se lo devolvió para ver como comía con rapidez en proceso dejando que algunos granos que se pegara cerca de su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo quitó el grano de arroz. Shiro le miró fijamente, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso - Deberías comer con más calma.

- Si, es que estaba muy delicioso, lo siento.

- Neko también quiere más - la chica intervino también mostrando su cuenco vacío, ambos rieron.

El resto del día había pasado sin mucho movimiento, tal y como era regular Shiro había asistido a clases, Neko aunque no entendiese nada le acompañaba y Kuroh solo asistía por mero protocolo, era muy inteligente, su maestro se había encargado de inculcarle una base de conocimientos muy solida así que no tenía problemas en comprender lo que se explicaba en las clases, más bien su objetivo era vigilar a Shiro. Aunque parecía que Shiro se divertía con la vida escolar, teniendo en cuenta que tenía aproximadamente más de noventa años debía resultarle refrescante revivir esa época de su vida que para muchos no vuelve, aunque desconocía totalmente como lo había pasado en su vida anterior. El albino una vez le había comentado que era muy tonto en clases cuando su memoria aún no había vuelto, rápidamente al recuperarla ya no veía nada tan difícil, el había explicado que había sido un científico muy brillante o eso decían en sus tiempos.

Simplemente todo acerca de Shiro le daba curiosidad, aunque muchas cosas les fueran desveladas no quitaban ese velo de misterio que le rodeaba, mientras más cosas sabía de él más interrogantes aparecían.

- Kuroh, el timbre del receso ya sonó, vayamos a la azotea - Shiro pasaba insistentemente su mano frente a su rostro buscando llamar su atención, apenas se daba cuenta que había estado enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro asintió para ir con ellos a aquella azotea que tanto le gustaba, decía que allí el aire era muy puro y la vista era maravillosa, además de que nadie venía allí.

- ¿Alguna vez no han considerado volver a tu casa? - aquella pregunta curiosa salió por inercia de sus labios, era algo que le aquejaba de cierta manera.

- ¿Volver a casa? - Shiro le miró confundido junto con Neko - Pues, yo creo que estoy en casa ¿no es así? - le acarició la cabeza con cariño a Neko.

- Así es, éste es nuestro hogar - refutó ella.

- No es a eso a lo que me refería.

- Uhmm... ¿Te refieres a Alemania? - el pelinegro asintió.

- ¿Alemania? -Neko saltó un poco confundida - ¿Dónde es eso Shiro? ¿es muy lejos?

- Pues, si, es muy lejos de Japón.

- ¿Y Shiro quiere volver allí? - aquella parecía una pregunta difícil - No quiero que Shiro se vaya, no si Alemania está muy lejos, Neko no se quiere apartar de Shiro.

- Yo tampoco me quiero apartar de ustedes - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y dirigió su mirada a Kuroh - Claro que quizás en algún momento en el futuro podríamos viajar y visitar Alemania todos juntos, después de que nos graduemos - Neko le miró con confusión - Después de todo no podemos estar por siempre aquí, en algún momento tendremos que partir.

- Si es junto a Shiro, puedo ir a donde sea entonces, mi hogar está contigo - dijo ella. Shiro sonrió y le miró.

- No tengo nada que objetar, iré a donde decidas ir, después de todo prometí servirte hasta el final.

- Gracias, son muy amables, realmente se los agradezco, estoy tan feliz de no estar solo - aquella era la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto al albino, algo dentro de él se removió.

Todo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad, ya a la salida de clases deberían volver a la habitación que compartían, habría que estudiar para los finales.

- Kurosuke, ¿Qué harás de cenar? - era la clásica pregunta que solía hacer Neko.

- Siempre preguntas eso, espera a la cena.

Shiro parecía divertido con aquella escena. De pronto había dejado de avanzar, sus pies eran como si estuvieran pegados al suelo, tenía una extraña sensación, era como un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Shiro? ¡Shiro! Shiro esta brillando! - gritó Neko totalmente sorprendida al igual que Kuroh.

Tragó algo de saliva viendo sus manos, viendo como la luz plateada rodeaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué ocurre?

- Shiro ¿Qué está pasando? - Kuroh se acercó manteniendo la compostura. No había razón alguna para que Shiro hiciera uso de sus poderes.

- No lo sé, algo extraño ocurre con...- se sintió mareado de pronto, Kuroh reaccionó rápidamente sosteniéndole, apenas había perdido la fuerza en sus piernas más no su consciencia, no pasó mucho hasta que la luz plateada dejó desapareció y Shiro volvió mostrar su buen semblante.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- No lo sé, es la primera vez que esto me pasa - se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si tratara de buscar una respuesta.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo, no había nadie más que ellos de eso habían estado seguros pero ahora había un hombre allí de kimono negro y adornos dorados con una máscara dorada simbolizando a un conejo.

- Tu eres...

- Yo soy uno de los vasallos del rey Dorado. Señor Adolf K. Weissman, Rey de Plata vengo a hacerle un anuncio muy urgente de parte de mi señor que requiere ser tratado ahora.

- ¿Qué es? - la expresión de Shiro había cambiado a una de total seriedad, para que el Teniente tuviera que enviar a uno de sus hombres debía ser urgente.

- La torre ha sido atacada, dada la gravedad del asunto nuestro señor ha convocado una reunión para los siete reyes, solicitamos su asistencia - el hombre hizo una reverencia - Si lo desea puede asistir junto a sus vasallos.

- Está bien asistiré.

- Espera, ¿estás en condiciones de ir a esa reunión? - Kuroh le detuvo pues aún seguía preocupado por lo sucedido.

- Estoy bien, además esto es más importante ahora, quisiera que vinieran conmigo.

Ambos algo preocupados asintieron sin evitar preocuparse pero lo mejor era estar cerca.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bien, ¿qué les pareció?

Al fin soy libre espero que la próxima semana pueda actualizar el siguiente cap si dios quiere y si la pereza me deja XD.

Nos leemos.


End file.
